


SILENT RECORD

by Homuras_WORLD



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: (The crossover universe is a spoiler), F/F, F/M, Stealth Crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 06:34:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20484455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homuras_WORLD/pseuds/Homuras_WORLD
Summary: Kamihama: the place where magical girls can be saved.





	SILENT RECORD

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a Stealth Crossover. TVTropes does not have an entry for this term (it seems to be extremely uncommon outside of that one Kerbal Space Program fic), but this work is so structured that the identity of the world it's a crossover with is a Walking Spoiler.
> 
> For this reason, avoid using the chapter selector until you have reached the reveal! (At the rate I plan on going, the reveal should be around chapter 12.) Chapter titles after the reveal are structured in a way that makes it incredibly obvious what the crossover is.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

"Homura-chan, now!"

Homura's eyes briefly widened. "A-alright!" The world flashed with inverse colors before turning to the familiar greys of stopped time. Homura ran along the bridge that Mami and Madoka had created (_One second_) and extracted from her shield about five of the pipe bombs she favored (_Two seconds_) before throwing it at the Witch.

"Three seconds," Homura breathed, "have p-"

A blinding light shattered her vision.

_What? The bombs shouldn't have denoted until time resumed! What was th-_

The light faded, and an unfamiliar girl with short pink braids and a beret stood in front of her.

"What-?! Who are you?" _Where did she come from? How can she enter my stopped time?_

The girl appeared not to notice Homura's panicked screaming as she spoke calmly, {Come to Kamihama. If you want to change your fate, come to Kamihama.}

"Kamihama... what...? Change my fate?"

{It is the place where magical girls can be saved.}

The girl disappeared as quickly as she had arrived.

_What was that... Magical girls can be saved...? I can save Madoka?_

Homura, breathing heavily, resumed time and watched as the pipe bombs detonated, destroying the Witch.

_Is there something about that place that can stop her from dying or from becoming Kriemh-_

"Homura-chan, are you alright?!"

Homura turned to face Madoka. "Yeah..."

_I have to go to this town of Kamihama!_

* * *

"Shit... I need to leave this barrier..."

Akino Kaede was being chased by a familiar. The familiar wasn't particularly powerful by local standards, but neither was Kaede. Heavily injured, she threw her scythe behind her and ran as fast as she could- headfirst into a wall.

Kaede, terrified, turned around to face the undamaged familiar.

"This is the end... I'm going to die here... Rena, I-"

"_Not if I have anything to say about it._"

A magical girl she didn't recognize stood in front of her. Her short hair was a light pink. She wore a white and pink hooded cape, a mesh shirt that probably went out of fashion decades ago, form-fitting black leather shorts, a skirt the same color as her hair, and black knee-high boots. Her reddish-pink Soul Gem was mounted around her neck, acting as the cape's clasp. The girl wielded a small crossbow, which was aimed in the air.

"_**STRADA! FUTURO!**_"

Kaede watched in awe as the girl's crossbow exploded with energy, striking the familiar (and a circle of ten meters around it) and killing it.

"Are you okay?" the girl asked.

"Ah- um- yes..."

"Good, because I have a plan."

"...what's your plan?"

The girl grinned, before grabbing Kaede by the arm and bolting.

"_**RUN AWAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY~!**_"

Kaede tried to run along side the girl, but the girl was fast enough that Kaede's feet dragged behind her.

"Who..." Kaede breathed, "are you?"

"My name is Tamaki Iroha. And you?"

"Akino Kaede... you're not from around here, are you?"

Iroha blinked as the two finally exited the barrier. "That's right. How did you know I wasn't from Kamihama?"

"Just now... though you were amazing... you acted as if you weren't yet used to the strength of the witches here." Kaede sighed deeply. "Kamihama's witches are stronger. There are familiars as strong as an ordinary witch. There are even pseudo-witches that don't leave a Grief Seed. That familiar... was one of the weakest ones I've seen. If you value your life... Leave this place. Leave Kamihama."

Iroha's eyes went wide. "Kaede-chan... I can't do that. I came here for a reason. Have you seen... a 'small Kyubey'?"

"Eh?!"

"You probably wouldn't know about it-"

"I have. It's the only one in Kamihama recently."

Iroha blinked. "Oh... I'm looking for it, and I think I saw it in that barrier."

"Be careful. It's skittish and might run away. Out of curiosity... what will you do when you find it?"

"I've been having these 'dreams'... and every time, it was right after I encountered the Kyubey... so I need to find it, and determine the meaning behind these 'dreams'!" Iroha turned, placing her Soul Gem in her hand. "Kaede-chan, thank you for all this."

"And thank you too for saving me."

Iroha ran back towards the barrier, her Soul Gem pulsating.

_This... is definitely the right signature! But... it's farther away than I remember..._

Iroha kept running, and stopped.

_Before, the Witch made its barrier in a populated area, but this is deserted... What's going on? What does it want?_

The Soul Gem in Iroha's motionless hand brightened. Iroha's eyes went wide.

_Don't tell me... it's coming to me?!_

**Author's Note:**

> And so, it begins...
> 
> There was a very noticeable lack of Magia Record fanfiction in existence so I made one. This starts as a mild AU, and stays close to the original plot until the crossover is revealed. (It should be noted that being meguca is still suffering, more so than the original game...)
> 
> Try to see if you can guess what the crossover is!


End file.
